Her
by Only Sarah
Summary: You know, but you don't care anymore. ChaseZoey, set between 'Trading Places' and 'Chasing Zoey'. ONESHOT


A/N: Chases POV. Begins somewhere around 'Trading Places' and ends during 'Chasing Zoey'

Disclaimer: I really wished I owned Zoey 101, but I don't. 'You and Me' isn't mine either. Sigh.

* * *

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

But I can't keep my eyes off of you"

It's her. It's always been her.

You tried to live without her. You tried to move on. You really did. But nothing else in the entire world hurt you, nothing could have hurt you more than her leaving. No one else could cause that much pain. Yet you follow her, understanding the risks. You follow her, somewhere in the back of your mind hoping that your grand gesture of flying five thousand miles across the world would make her run into your arms and love you back. You feel the same, heart breaking pain you did when you find that once again, she's gone.

You can't get the words 'I love you, too' out of your mind. It replays over and over in your mind. Even though you are here, and she is there, for a brief moment you are in heaven. A depressing form of heaven.

Weeks go by without so much as a text message from her, or from any of them. You tell yourself that they're all busy, there's a time difference, that they all miss you as much as you miss them. You are stuck in this delusion, but that's okay. You're content. Until you get your first phone call from California. From Michael. The words 'Zoey's boyfriend' stick in your mind. And once again, you feel your heart breaking, shattering into a thousand different pieces. You can't even bring yourself to be angry at her, as it was your fault that you are in this mess to begin with.

You go three months without speaking directly to anyone at PCA. The silence is deafening at first, but the time away has made you really appreciate what a beautiful place London is, and that you might actually miss the indoor, rainy days. You've made friends at Covington and you genuinely like them, but you miss the crazy antics of your best friends. They've all texted, emailed, and left voicemails, but you just want to speak to them face to face. You want to talk to _her _face to face.

You're eating breakfast when she calls you. You wonder why she is calling you, after nearly four months of nothing, in the middle of the night her-time, but you answer anyways.

"Hello?"

"Chase" she says, simply.

God is it good (fuckingamazing) to hear her voice again.

"Hey Zoe, how are you?"

"I'm okay, sort of"

"Sort of? Isn't it like three in the morning at PCA?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. I couldn't sleep"

You worry about her, even though you shouldn't.

"What's wrong?"

You can hear her shrug on the other end before she replies, "I don't really know. Something just feels wrong. I can't figure it out. I've been wanting to call you for a while now but, I don't know. I miss you a lot."

You know she's taken, but you're so freaking in love with her.

"I miss you too. More than you know"

"Do you ever get the feeling that something is a good idea, so you go through with it and it ends up being a huge mistake and you don't know how to fix it?

Boy do you ever.

"Are you referring to me following you to England, or did you do something? Because yes, I get that feeling a lot"

"Oh Chase" She paused for a moment. You love when she says your name like that. "Michael said that he told you about James"

So the boyfriend has a name.

"Yeah he did mention it a bit, a few months ago"

"Chase, I am such an idiot. I should have told you myself, but I didn't want to upset you and I don't even want to be dating him"

"It's okay Zoey, I'm not….wait, you what?"

"He's such a sweet guy and he kissed me and I kissed him back. I was lonely, and he was there. I didn't want a relationship with him but he clearly does. I can't bring myself to break up with him. I don't know what to do."

"Why do you want to break up with him?"

"Because, Chase, I think I'm in love with you" She answered plainly

You're heart skips a beat, and that euphoric (I love you too) feeling fills you up.

You can't help but feel bad for that (James?) guy, but you are too distracted to pay any more attention to that. You exchange 'I love yous' once more and you hang up the phone, and trip down a flight of stairs on your way to class, but you don't even feel it anymore.

You haven't heard anything else from her (or anyone), other than that she never broke up with her boyfriend. So it came as quite a shock that when you drop your bags off in your old PCA dorm, you see through the window a familiar blonde head sitting near the fountain alone, on prom night. As much as you'd like to run (well sprint) up to her, you know that's not wise considering your past history of tripping over your own feet.

So you walk.

You see the surprise on her face.

You feel her arms around you, pulling you tight, not letting you go.

And you certainly feel her lips on your own.

Did you ever.

You learn she broke up with her boyfriend.

Your heart almost stops when she looks you in the eye and tells you she loves you, that this time she's sure.

You say I love you to her for the first time at PCA, and you see the sparkle in her eye, the one that says she feels the same.

You go to prom and you're surrounded by everyone, but you only notice one thing.

Her.

* * *

**A/N**

I've had the idea for a story like this for about 3 years now, but I just couldn't get my ideas to form into a coherent story.

I know it's not great, but it is what it is.

REVIEW!

This is my first actual post onto fanfiction. I've been reading fanfics for about 6 years now and only just decided to create an account. I was completely against posting any of my own but I'm giving it a shot.

I prefer writing for Choey but will give Quogan a shot, if you ask nicely.

Let me know what you think!

-Sarah


End file.
